Halfbloods eavesdrop
by nikitabella
Summary: What are two ADHD demigods doing alone in a room? And what's with the starnge noises? First lesson you have to learn is that eavesdropping isn't nice. Second, things are always much more complicated than it sounds. Third, only eyes don't lie. Various couples in different situations. Read and enjoy! :))
1. In the Athena cabin

**A\N: So I got a lot of requests and here it is! This is born from my JASPER story **_**Eavesdroppers**_**. Every chapter is a different one-shot, not connected to the other chapters. The couples I'll include will be various: Percabeth, Tratie, Leyna, Thalico... You can all review or PM me and suggest which couple to be next. **

**IMPORTANT! I write this when the inspiration strikes so there is no schedule. Any Jasper one-shots will be posted in **_**Eavesdroppers **_**meaning**__**there won't be Jasper one-shots in this story. **

**And I'm starting with the classic…PERCABETH!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: In the Athena cabin_

''Has anyone seen Percy? He is supposed to teach sword fighting and he's late.'' Chiron came to Jason one afternoon.

''No, I haven't seen him since lunch.'' The son of Jupiter answered. ''I'm meeting Annabeth now so I'll ask her. She probably knows where he is.''

''Good idea.'' Chiron said and trotted away.

Jason stood up from his sitting position in front of his cabin and headed towards Athena's cabin. He climbed the three front steps to the door and was about to knock when he heard resounding slap followed by a girly scream coming from the back of the cabin.

Jason quietly made his way towards the source. As he was getting closer he could hear hustle and whispers. A minute later he was face to face with an interesting sight.

Reyna was straddling Leo on the ground with her hands on his mouth and a fierce expression on her face. Next to them, Nico, Thalia and Piper were kneeling under a large open window.

''Great, what if they heard us, huh?'' Nico exclaimed in a whisper. He seemed a bit nervous.

''Quiet Death breath and maybe I'll be able to hear what is happening inside.'' Thalia scolded him.

''What the Pluto is happening here?'' Jason questioned loud enough to gain everybody's attention.

''Oh great, another loud speaker.'' The son of Hades grumbled as Piper tackled Jason to the ground and put her hands on his mouth.

Everything quieted down. From the inside of Cabin 6 came a strangled whimper and a bang.

''Annabeth, hold still, I can't do it if you keep digging your heels in my sides like that.'' Percy grumbled, clearly out of breath.

''Please Percy, squish them already!'' Annabeth whimpered.

''Whit hands? You really want me to touch them?''

''Of course you'll touch them, you're not going to ogle them all day.''

''I wasn't…uh! But like …now? Right now?''

''Yes Seaweed brain, NOW!'' Annabeth bellowed.

''Ugh!'' Percy moaned which was followed by a few bangs, something breaking and a whimper from Annabeth.

Piper, along with everyone else sighed in relief. She got up, pulling Jason with her. Beside them, Reyna and Leo were already up along with Thalia and Nico. Reyna glanced at Leo and, if Jason didn't knew her better he would have thought that she was blushing. But he knew her and that just made him even more confused. He decided to drop the subject. For now.

''How long have you been here?'' he asked them quietly.

''Well, I was searching for Annabeth and found those two (Reyna pointed at Jason's sister and Nico) eavesdropping. I've been here for about fifteen minutes now.''

''And you Leo?''

''Well, Beauty queen was just chasing me around because I told the Stolls about her pajamas, which was a total overreaction if you ask me…''

''You weren't supposed to tell _anyone._'' Piper growled quietly and Jason grabbed her wrist partly to soothe her and partly to restrain her if needed.

''It just slipped out of my mouth okay!'' Leo defended himself, obviously picking up an old fight.

''How in the name of Zeus that happened?'' She exclaimed ignoring the thunder that boomed above them and made a bad imitation of Leo's voice. ''Hey Connor, do you want to go play basketball? Oh, and Piper have pajamas with pink hearts on it. Oops, did I really say that out loud? Stupid me.''

''I don't sound like that!'' Leo said offended.

''Why he knows what are you sleeping in and I don't?'' Jason asked with knitted brows.

''Shut it you three. Annabeth and Percy will hear us.'' Nico scolded but Thalia waved him off.

''They are too occupied for that now.'' The daughter of Zeus grinned deviously.

''Hey! You wanted to rip my head off when you were eavesdropping on me and Piper, why are you so…smug about those two?''

''First, you're my little brother and I'm supposed to look after you. Second, Miss Perfect in there is actually breaking the rules! Like a nice best friend I'm supposed to support her and not interrupt her…quality time with her boyfriend.''

Jason was about to respond when Annabeth shrieked from the inside.

''You have to make it quick. If my siblings come in…''

''It won't be good.'' Percy concluded out of breath.

''No duh…left, left, ON YOUR LEFT!'' the blond girl whimpered.

A bang and a sound of glass breaking were heard.

''Wise girl, you're slipping away.''

''Don't dare drop me Jackson!''

''Ah, the ideas you're giving me…'' then another bang.

''You have to be faster than that.'' Annabeth said in a muffled voice.

''Gods did it sound like that with us?'' Piper muttered to no one in particular.

''Pretty much. Yeah.'' Thalia retorted casually.

''Just more … wild.''

Piper and Jason were blushing and grinning at the same time. Hey, not every day you beat the ''it'' couple of the Camp in something, no matter what. They could be a little smug.

''So maybe they aren't doing it? It can possibly just sound like that.'' Jason suggested.

''Not a chance bro. Percy isn't the one to beat around the bush much.'' Thalia grinned at her brother.

''You're lucky that Octavian hadn't heard for this…'' Reyna waved her hands around. Jason's face darkened at the thought of how will the augur embarrass them in front of the whole camp.

''Oh Percy, faster. Please.'' Annabeth whimpered yet again and the son of Poseidon groaned.''

''Faster, a little to the left…'' he tried to imitate her voice without much success. ''Why don't you do it on your own then?''

A slap was heard and everyone outside doubled with laughter.

''A little to the … right!'' She squeaked at the end.

''Like that?'' Another bang followed.

''No…''

''How come you know, you're just riding me like a damn horse!'' Percy grumbled.

''Did he just said what I think he said?'' Nico asked incredulously, his dark eyes as big as coffee cups.

''How was he even _elected_ for praetor?'' Reyna shook her head disapprovingly.

''Clearly for his…abilities.'' Jason remarked and threw everyone on the ground laughing. Well except the glaring Reyna.

''Simple physics. Your body weight, plus its size and squared on the sine of the angle…''

''Okay, okay, forget it.''

''Percy, my gods, it's HUGE!'' Annabeth shrieked again.

''Were you with closed eyes until now?'' he asked sarcastically.

''No, I just…didn't notice. The simple fact that it was there was enough for me.''

Percy laughed but stopped shortly.

''Yes, yes, hit it baby!'' Annabeth screamed making everyone wince.

A few bags followed and then both of the laughed maniacally and breathlessly.

''Gotcha!'' Leo shouted and jumped over the window and into the cabin before anyone could stop him. The others followed quickly.

The sight they witnessed was beyond amusing.

Annabeth was clinging desperately to Percy, looking like a backpack on his back. Her grey eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

Percy looked whipped. His hair was stuck on his forehead. His skin was glistening with sweat. He was breathing heavily. Oh, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

''My, my, my, what do we have here?'' Thalia asked faking innocence while her bright blue eyes shone with mischief.

''What are you all doing here?'' Percy asked confused.

''Getting our revenge.'' Piper smiled cheekily and shared a look with her boyfriend and she understood that they were on the same page.

''Hey Perce, do you always need guidance?'' Nico snickered.

Just then it downed on both Percy and Annabeth.

''We weren't…I called him because I needed him to…'' Annabeth stuttered while blushing even deeper but not only from embarrassment. She was getting angry slowly but surely.

''Yeah, sure. You needed him to ride him like a horse!'' Leo smiled broadly at them.

''No, there were these…s-spiders and I called him to kill them.'' The blond girl admitted feeling defeated.

''And why are you on his back?'' Reyna crossed her arms.

She was the only one angry. The others were thinking about how to embarrass the couple even more. Nico and Leo were actually savoring the moment and saving memories for future blackmailing.

''You expect me to stay on the ground where they can reach me so easily? Not a chance in Tartarus!''

''And where is his shirt then?'' Jason asked with a winning smile on his face.

''We didn't do anything.'' Percy smiled apologetically.

''Yes, absolutely anything.'' Annabeth was still blushing but with narrowed eyes.

''Well, we kissed a little before that…''

''Not helping!'' she glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

Everyone, even Reyna, laughed and were about to leave when the door of the Athena cabin opened.

''What in the name of Athena is going on in here?'' Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother demanded hotly, paler than a bed sheet.

''Uh-oh.'' Percy muttered under his breath with Annabeth the only one that was able to hear him since she was still on his back. ''Not good.''

**A\N: Isn't it ironic how Percy and Annabeth are in Athena's cabin? It's like the history is repeating, sort of. Like with Poseidon and Medusa in Athena's temple…whatever.**

**So I hope I'm starting good. I had a lot of doubts about writing a Percabeth story because they are loved by almost everyone and I didn't want an angry reader on my heels. I was scared that I they would also be a little OOC but I think it turned fairly good. ****Review**** and let me know. Oh and don't forget to vote for the couple you want to read about next! I really hope that you liked it! **


	2. Loosing something important

**A\N: Oh my gods guys, thank you so much for the support! 23 reviews for only one chapter: you are just that awesome. ^.^ So here comes the new chapter. Also, thank you for voting about your favourite couple. The rating is:**

**Leyna-3;**

**Thalico-3;**

**Frazel-1;**

**Chrisse(Chris and Clarisse)-1.**

**Leyna and Thalico are the leaders for now with three votes but since the first ever voted couple was Leyna I decided to put them first. Keep voting for the couple you want to read about. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 2: Loosing something important_

Nico knew he was in big trouble. It was bad that the praetor wanted to see you personally but for you to don't go for three hours…that was suicidal. And he didn't want to die so young.

That's why he was sprinting towards the principia as fast as he could. He didn't dare shadow-travel there because it was too dangerous. Someone could see him and attack him thinking him of intruder.

When he entered the big room he found the two tall chairs were empty. Neither Reyna nor Jason was there which confused Nico.

"Hello?'' he raised his voice just to be sure that there was no one in there.

A hissing sound and shushes could be heard from somewhere and Nico immediately drew hi black sword out, preparing himself for battle. A hand got hold of his wrist from behind and he immediately spun to be met with a pair of golden eyes.

''Keep it quiet and come.'' Hazel dragged him to the staircase in the corner.

He was surprised to find the usually heavy chained door wide open. Jason, Piper and Frank were in the beginning of the stairs. But what surprised him even more were the noises which were coming from there.

''Can you do it or not, because I can call someone else do finish this for me.'' Reyna's voice sounded kind of frustrated but it was evident that she was breathless.

''Of course I can do it, I'm a man after all.''

Nico's eyes widened when he recognized the second voice.

''Is this really…?''

''Repair boy down there? Yes, it's him alright.'' Piper finished for him with an amazed smirk.

''The more important question is what are they doing down there?'' Jason voiced his thoughts in a hushed voice.

''You're a boy, maybe a guy but not a man.'' Reyna said then, interrupting the talk.

''You were saying a different thing yesterday when you asked me to come.'' Leo's voice was amused and teasing. Nico could almost see his eyebrows wiggle at the dark haired Roman praetor.

''Shut up and come here already.'' She insisted and a bang was heard, followed by a grunt.

Hazel and Frank's eyes widened in horror. Jason was trying to decide was he supposed to be terrified or extremely amused at his co worker. Piper just snickered with a gleam in her eyes. Nico himself was finding it ironic. Usually Leo was the eavesdropper. But now not only was he on the receiving end now, but with the fiercest Roman ever known to camp. This was hilarious!

''I would have never thought that Reyna could end up like that. Leo is another case but Reyna?'' Jason finally smiled wide along with Piper and Nico.

''Jason, be serious. We're talking about Reyna, she can't be…'' but whatever Frank was about to say was cut off by the said girl.

''Yes, yes, yes, right there!'' she half-shouted her voice muffled.

''There?'' Leo asked with strained voice.

''Yes!'' she practically squealed and made the others wince. ''No!''

''What?''

''I was so close! Why did you remove your hands?'' she whined at the son of Hephaestus.

''Well, I've been told to have a skilled hands mind you. Don't insult them!'' he retorted back trying to catch his breath.

''I know that they are skilled but that's not the point. You are not using them right.''

''Oh so you know where to place them?''

''I had a few ideas Fire man. Why don't you put them here?'' she said in a nice voice which scared the Pluto out of Jason.

He knew from experience that Reyna's nice voice meant nothing good.

Leo moaned and then metal clanked on the floor.

''Stop making such a mess. You have to clean it afterwards.'' Reyna scolded him while breathing heavily.

''And you're not going to help me!?'' his impish smile was evident in his voice but a second later a slap filled the space.

''Get back to work, we have to finish soon. I can't take this much longer.'' The daughter of Belona admitted.

''What, does my awesomeness distracts you?''

Reyna didn't answer. Jason had to put his hand on Piper's mouth to stop her from blowing up their cover. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her hands were flying around trying to express what she couldn't say. It looked that the Aphrodite girl in her had woken up.

Hazel had put her head in her hands; her cheeks were the deepest shade of red so far. Frank was trying to comfort her but he was shocked too.

Nico stood there with a smug smile on his face. Finally some Roman action!

''She judged me but is down there with Leo…in the head quarters of the roman force! We weren't that reckless.'' Jason whispered then.

''No, only that time in the Big house.'' Piper turned to him with a sarcastic voice.

''So you were actually doing it there! Man Percy will be thrilled to know!'' Nico said excitedly with an evil smirk.

Piper and Jason both looked frozen in spot but were saved by Leo's voice.

''You sure you don't want me to move over?'' he asked Reyna sounding concerned.

''No this is…the perfect position. Just get a little…deeper.'' She retorted which was followed shortly by a couple of moans and grunts.

''Wait!'' Leo then shouted.

''But Valdez I'm close!'' she whined making the eavesdroppers' eyes to widen.

''Just don't, your knife is cutting in my leg. Why is this thing even in you right now?''

''Sorry, I'm just being…careful. Here, try now.''

''Gods, now it's heavenly. Don't move too much okay?''

''Leo!'' Reyna's scream filled the air again.

''Done!'' he breathed out in relief and took a deep breath. ''I hope that I've done good.''

''You've done well enough.'' Reyna admitted reluctantly.

''Do I deserve a kiss?'' Leo suggested jokingly.

In that moment Piper and Nico burst out laughing. Jason followed them shortly after which left Frank and Hazel looking at them with confused expressions.

''What the Hades are the five of you doing here?'' Leo asked with a raised eyebrow. Frank, Hazel, Nico, Jason and Piper turned to look at the couple that had arrived.

Leo was like a mess, as usual. He was sweaty; his shirt was wrinkled and shredded on his waist. He was breathing heavily and looked tired.

Reyna wasn't much better than him. She was sweaty and dirty too. Her usually neatly braided hair was ruffled and long strands were flying around her head. Her face was flushed but she was looking confident as usual.

''The real question is what were you two doing down there?'' Piper snickered trying hard not to laugh again.

''What do you mean Beauty queen?'' Leo asked with puzzled expression.

''Oh you know exactly what she means lover boy.'' Nico wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Reyna looked at each face but realization struck her only when she had seen Hazel's embarrassment and Jason's snickering.

She visibly paled for a second before her face went as red as a fire truck. She averted her eyes from everyone trying to keep a straight face.

''We haven't done anything wrong. I just lost something down there.'' She answered sternly.

''Yeah, your virginity.'' Jason said quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

''What did you say Grace?'' Reyna demanded with cold voice and face. Uh oh.

Jason managed to not flinch under her death glare but it was hard. Piper caught his hand and squeezed it without telling a word. It wasn't needed.

Just then it dawned on Leo too.

''You think that we…that we…down there…?'' he stuttered with a child-like look on his face.

''Why am I not surprised?'' Frank muttered to himself.

''Not that is any of your business but I lost my ring down there and he was helping me find it. Nothing more Grace.'' Reyna announced angrily.

''I knew that you wouldn't do anything especially in the principia. You're not like them.'' Hazel spoke up after a while pointing at Jason and Piper.

''Hey!'' they both whined but were ignored.

''Man, you sounded like some wild animals down there? Why is everything so…plain around here?'' Nico pouted.

Reyna turned her death glare towards Nico but the boy wasn't so affected by it. He lived among the dead half of the time, she couldn't scare him that easily.

''So…I'm going to go before you mess me up in something else. Sparky, Beauty queen, I need to talk to you.'' Leo motioned for them to follow him and they obeyed without questioning. Leo's lecture was nothing compared to what Reyna could do.

''Hazel, Frank, you are dismissed. Now.'' Reyna ordered them unbraiding her hair and smoothing her.

The two dashed out as soon as possible.

''Well, I'll leave you alone to make yourself presentable again.'' Nico tried for a smile but ended up angering her even more. Great.

''I called you a while a go. We have a lot to talk about, ambassador of Pluto.'' She said threateningly, her face darkening.

Why they always put the blame on the smallest kid?

**A\N: Well, i finally updated. I hope that you like it. I really had very few ideas about what should they do because they are still not official. It sounded way better in my mind but eh, it's already written so review and let me know how bad I've screwed up. Or maybe i have done it right. It doesn't matter, review anyway.**

**Don't forget to vote for you're favourite couple. For now, Thalico is leading. **


	3. It runs in the family

**A\N: Hello guys! Oh gods, it's been so long. And I want to apologize to all the people that thought that I wasn't going to continue this. But seriously, I let you know in the first chapter that I write when the inspiration strikes. And you should know that good ideas don't happen every day. Or every week. Anyway, I'm here now so on with the story.**

**The voting is:**

**Thalico: 6**

**Frazel: 4**

**Chrisse (Chris and Clarisse):2**

**Tratie: 2**

**Percabeth (again):2**

**Mixed couples: 2**

**So according to your voting this chapter will be THALICO!**

**If there is someone who is disappointed, please vote for the couple you want to see. I won't be repeating couples until I've wrote at least one story for every single couple. Enjoy!**

_It runs in the family_

Reyna was getting really pissed. How come Jason disappeared just when she needed him most? Octavian was following her all morning, whining that his blue fluffy bunnies had ended and he couldn't finish his auguries. What was she supposed to do: steal some from the kids or what? Octavian wanted this to be brought at the next senate meeting. That was where Jason got involved. If he said no to this ridiculous idea too they could pass it by easily. What kind of man at the age of nineteen whines about _bunnies_?

She decided to check Jason's cabin in the Greek camp one more time. She had already checked in there but she was running out of ideas so she decided to give it a shot. However, the scene she witnessed in the Jupiter/Zeus' cabin made her forget about her duties almost instantly.

Fortunately, Jason was indeed there but he wasn't alone. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo were there too. Percy and Leo were rolling on the floor laughing silently while Annabeth was looking like some villain with her dangerous smirk. Frank was trying hard to contain his laughter, which had ended in his face getting red as a fire truck. Hazel's face was the same color but because of a totally different emotion: embarrassment. Piper was trying hard to make a whole sentence but was clearly out of words and Jason was simply gaping like a fish which was weird since he couldn't swim.

''What is going on in here?'' Reyna demanded not able to keep quiet anymore.

Seven pairs of eyes landed on her and in the next second a hand was covering her mouth making her shut up.

''Shh, Warrior princess, this is history we are listening here!'' Leo whispered close to her and she tried to suppress a shiver.

''What?'' she mumbled in his hand and he simply chuckled and pointed to the door she knew was the bathroom's.

''Gods Nico, harder please!'' Thalia's voice sounded around the room.

''I'm trying my best. Hold still Pinecone face, I can't do it if you don't cooperate with me.'' Nico grunted and then they both moaned.

A bang was heard and Hazel stepped away of the door immediately. Frank managed to catch her and hugged her from behind. He muttered something in her ear and she closed her eyes and started breathing slowly.

''Jase, you have a rival.'' Leo whispered to his best friend.

''Welcome to cabin one, the cabin of cor…curra…orra…'' Percy stammered over the last word and Annabeth sighed.

''The cabin of corruption, Seaweed brain.''

''Exactly!'' he snapped his finger suddenly which earned him a scold from Piper.

''Keep it quiet or they are going to hear us!'' she demanded in a hushed voice and the boys fell silent. Some skills this girl had!

''Styx! Death breath, please do something! I'm not planning on waiting for you forever!'' Thalia groaned.

''I'm almost there!'' Nico exclaimed and then they both grunted.

''Yeah, feeling the love there…ugh, push in harder!''

Another bang followed by a few moans.

''What is that…'' bang ''…supposed…'' bang ''…to mean?''

''I can't believe it!'' Jason then exclaimed, staring at the door. ''After all these times she had been chasing us around camp for being 'dirty' she is right there locked in the bathroom with her cousin!''

''Hate to break the news to you Sparky but the godly parent doesn't really count unless for half-siblings. Thalia and Nico technically aren't related.'' Piper sheepishly explained to him.

''Not helping Pipes!'' he turned to her with his big blue eyes.

''But Nico isn't like this! He never was like this, was he?'' Hazel whimpered from Frank's arms.

''That reminds me: Hazel, I have so much to tell you about your dear brother that you can use for blackmailing…'' Percy grinned at her impishly and in the next second was smacked by Annabeth.

Thalia squeaked from behind the door, earning their attention again.

''What, what did I do this time?'' Nico hurriedly asked.

''Nothing, I just hurt my shoulder that's all.''

''Let me see…nope, it doesn't seem bruised very badly. Can you move it?''

''Yeah, I think. Wait, I think this will work!'' she exclaimed suddenly exited.

''Are you sure, it might be painful for you.'' Nico said hesitantly.

''Ha! I'm not that soft Dead breath.'' She scolded him and then moaned.

''It definitely doesn't look like that from this angle Thals.'' He mocked her.

''What did you just call me?'' her voice was spelling trouble.

''Oh gods, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?'' Leo jumped up and down suddenly.

''Not likely fire boy.'' Reyna snickered at him and he put his hand on his heart, faking hurt.

''Fuck! Deeper!'' Thalia grunted and moaned which made Percy to double on the ground from laughing.

''Gods, I thought she was more than this.'' Reyna shook her head.

''I can't believe that she zapped me because she thought I was having sex with Piper and now is doing it in the fucking bathroom!'' Jason exclaimed again, his hands crossed on his chest.

''It's probably a family gene.'' Frank concluded making Annabeth and Reyna both burst into giggles.

The others eyed him strangely.

''I mean, first Jason and Piper again and again and…''

''We got the idea.'' The accused couple interrupted him, making him blush.

''Right. So first it was Jason and now Thalia…must be running in the family.''

''And we all know who to blame, right?'' Annabeth finished smiling from ear to ear and sending sideway glances towards the big statue of Zeus in the middle of the cabin.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Jason turned to glare at her and Percy instinctively put a hand on her shoulders protectively.

''Try with your leg up!'' Nico's voice brought the attention back to the bathroom.

''Are you insane? I'm not lifting my legs that high!'' she said.

''It's our only chance to get this done. And you know we have to hurry. If someone hears us…''

''Don't remind me.''

''The huntresses will look for you. What if they call Ar…''

''NO! Dead breath, are you suicidal? Don't say the name or she'll arrive! Names are powerful, remember?'' she said in a 'duh' tone.

''So, are you lifting your legs?'' Nico suggested again.

''Ugh, just this once and just because there is no one else in here.'' She finally gave up.

''Yeah, right!'' Jason suddenly shouted in frustration so loud that Thalia and Nico fell silent.

''JASON?!'' they both exclaimed with horrified voices.

''Nico one Superman.'' Leo commented.

Another heavy silence followed that.

''Exactly who is out there?'' Thalia said in a trembling, from anger or horror, voice.

''All of the gang Pinecone face. We are all here.'' Percy grinned leaning on the wall for support.

Suddenly, the air changed. The smell of ozone was easily noticeable and then a loud crack broke the silence. In a second the door was blasted so hard that it hit the opposite side of the cabin with a loud crack. Thalia came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel, reaching her mid-thigh. Her hair was wet and it cracked with electricity while Nico was staying as far away from her as possible in the small room. As soon as the door was no longer at their way, the exited the room hastily, Nico letting Thalia step out first.

''Traitor!'' Jason shouted pointing an accusing finger at his sister. The other eavesdroppers laughed at his childish behavior. However, he had decided to deal with them later. ''How could you do this after all the times you lectured me?''

''You think that me and Nico…that I would…with Dead breath…gods of Olympus, I'm a huntress!'' Thalia shouted then, her eyes scanning the suddenly quiet mob.

''Didn't seem to stop you.'' Percy muttered but unfortunately, she heard him.

''We were locked in there for four fucking hours! We were trying to get the fuck out.''

''It sure sounded as a lot of fucking.'' Percy said again, unaffected by her anger and that did it for Leo. He fell to the ground, unable to breath from laughing.

''We weren't … doing anything. Well, we were but not the thing you think…I mean we were trying to get out of there…of the room I mean…'' Nico stammered blushing madly which looked strange on his skin. ''What I want to say is that we didn't do anything inappropriate.''

''And what was that about the legs, huh?'' Hazel then joined in, looking as if she was afraid to go near both of them.

Nico and Thalia both blushed scarlet again.

''I…I suggested to lift her so she could try climbing out of the window but it didn't quite work.'' Nico explained.

''Why didn't you zap the door sooner then?'' Frank asked, more himself than Thalia.

''I…I haven't thought of that earlier.'' She said dumbfounded.

''Nico, can we talk for a bit?'' Hazel called him and he used that moment to dash away.

''At least it wasn't Artemis that found us.'' Nico muttered while passing Thalia.

''You little idiot!'' she exclaimed but was suddenly cut off by a silver glow.

A twelve-year-old girl emerged with a deadly serious expression. Thalia visible paled while her hands clutched the towel like a life-saving rope.

''L-lady Artemis.'' She said and bowed.

''What is happening here?'' Artemis demanded with a cold voice which scared the shit out of the demigods. No one dared to speak.

No one dared to speak while the goddess scanned them.

''Thalia, we need to talk. Now.'' She demanded finally.

''Yes, my lady.'' Thalia bowed again and they both vanished in a silver cloud.

Nico dragged Hazel out before he could be attacked with questions. Percy was actually feeling guilty for not thinking about that earlier. Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Reyna were all concerned about the daughter of Zeus. No one wanted to be in her shoos right now. They all hoped that she'll be alive after this.

Just then, Octavian's voice sounded from somewhere near. Reyna remembered why had she came in here in the first place and groaned.

''What does he want now?'' Jason turned toward Reyna with an irritated look.

''His fluffy bunnies.'' Reyna grimaced.

''I'm angry enough. Let's go.'' He simply answered and headed outside, shortly followed by the others.

Piper and Percy both followed the two praetors leaving the rest looking at them curiously.

''Where are you two going?'' Frank asked.

''Are you kidding me? I want to see this teddy bear killer's but kicked and Jason is really pissed now.'' Percy looked at his friends with twinkling eyes.

''I am going to see if they are okay. Jason really is angry and he can do something that he'll regret later.'' Piper retorted but Percy waved her off.

''Oh come on, Octavian deserves it Beauty queen.''

''Not you too!'' she said accusingly and he smiled at her with his signature grin.

''Anyway, who's in for some Roman action?'' Percy asked with a devious smile.

They all headed after the three Romans.

**A\N: Okay, lame chapter I know, with even lamer ending. But I guess it'll work. So review please and tell me just how bad I screwed this time. And don't forget to vote for the couple you want to read for next time. I promise I'll try to make it better.**

**Unfortunately, I'm still out of ideas for _Eavesdroppers_ so it'll take me more time to update but don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story. how can I, it's my favourite one! Which reminds me that if you guys have watched a movie with a funny scene like these please share it with me. Thanks! **

**Thanks to all my readers who review, favourite and follow this story! You really make my day! Keep up please.**


	4. Oh so deep

**A\N: Hi guys! I'm here with the new chapter. I want to thank you so very much because gods, this story reached 50 reviews with only 3 chapters! A PERSONAl RECORD HERE!**

**Anyway, forget my girlish behavior (which is totally OOC for me may I add) and let's see the voting:**

**1. Frazel: 7**

**2. Mixed couples: 3**

**3. Percabeth(again): 3**

**4. Chrisse: 2**

**5. Thalico:2**

**6. Octavian and Rachel ( Octachel is a creepy couple name. Ractavian is also.):1**

**7. Percy and Reyna: 1**

**You've decided that next will be FRAZEL! Keep voting because now it gets interesting. The competition is big! And you may suggest other couples too, don't worry that they aren't on the list yet. They will be after you say them! **

**Enjoy!**

_Oh so deep_

''We can't let him order us around Reyna, we're the praetors.'' Jason argued for what seemed like a millionth time while walking with the daughter of Belona towards the big house in camp Half-blood.

''What are we supposed to do? Forbid him to touch a stuffed animal? He's the augur Grace, if he doesn't gut stuffed toys, he'll gut us. Which one do you prefer?'' she huffed at him, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

''You think he can beat either you or me in a battle?! Did you hit your head or something this morning?'' Jason tried to stop himself from laughing but the other praetor detected the humor in his voice and turned to glare at him.

''I'll pretend I never heard that. And don't ever underestimate him, the sneaky little…''

Reyna stopped mid-sentence as her eyes landed on a few campers huddled behind the bushes under a Cabin 13 window. Jason was about to ask her what was happening when he noticed them too. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go and check. After all, not every day you witness something worth eavesdropping at the Hades' cabin.

As the two Romans got closer they could hear the eavesdroppers talking.

''Shut it guys, they're going to hear us.'' Thalia scolded the rest.

''I can't believe it, I just can't…'' Nico rambled, his voice giving away his disbelief.

In the next second Nico's head disappeared and he grumbled from the ground.

''Wow, slow down there kids!'' Leo commented and chuckled before Thalia smacked his head.

''Shut up!'' Piper's voice reached Jason and he scrunched his eyebrows. Where was she?

When they got to the group he saw exactly where was his girlfriend.

''What the Pluto is happening here?'' he demanded hotly.

Leo and Piper facepalmed while Thalia smacked her hand over his mouth shutting him up. He tried to protest but she motioned for him to keep it quiet as everyone listened intently.

''Okay, just like that…that's great Hazel! You are getting better and better.'' Frank exclaimed then and the other's sighed in relief.

''I have a good teacher.'' She said kindly to him and they chuckled.

Jason used the fact that his sister was distracted and licked her hand. She yelped but covered her mouth with the other hand. Thalia turned to glare at him sharply.

''You didn't just do what I think you did, did you?'' she said incredulously. ''God's Jason you don't know where my hand was!''

He quickly brushed off his mouth in his sleeve and glared at her before turning to stare at Nico and Piper.

''What the hell are you two doing?'' he hissed.

They hadn't realized that they hadn't move. See, Piper had jumped on Nico, knocking him to the ground when he spoke before and was straddling his upper legs, her hand on his mouth. Wanting to be sure that they weren't caught eavesdropping she hadn't move to stand up. When she and Nico realized the situation they were in, they both blushed and she practically jumped off of him.

''It's not what you think it is, he just has a big mouth.'' Piper explained, brushing her hand in her jeans.

Jason cocked up his blond eyebrow, looking at her doubtfully. She returned his stare with a questioning look. Reyna decided to speak up before this got out of hand.

''Guys, please. This is ridiculous. Tell them Nico.''

''Yeah, Jason, nothing happened.'' Nico reassured him, standing up from the ground.

''Yeah.'' The son of Jupiter finally agreed but Piper sensed his rigidness. She took the bold step and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

''Everything okay?'' she murmured against his lips when they pulled away, his hands gripping her waist possessively.

''Yeah.'' He answered softly and she smiled up at him. Gods, she got him wrapped around her finger so badly!

''Guys, get a room!'' Leo playfully whined and Piper sighed.

''Not a bad idea.'' Jason whispered in her ear and she chuckled. The rest didn't hear this though because Hazel and Frank's voices reached them again.

''Frank, what happened?'' she asked disappointedly.

''It tore up from the friction.'' Frank actually groaned and the guys outside chuckled in amazement. The girl's eyes went wide. ''Don't worry; we can fix it. The angle wasn't that good anyway, was it?''

''Yeah, it was bound to happen. How can I help?'' Hazel offered.

''By not getting pregnant.'' Nico suggested darkly from outside and Thalia rolled her eyes.

''She's not that stupid Dead breath.'' She said knowingly.

''I now understand why you were after Jason and Piper so much.'' Nico grumbled, his eyes glued to the wall. ''You have to protect the little sibling.''

Jason and Piper blushed furiously.

''Hey, what I do behind closed doors is my own business. And isn't Hazel born like ten years before you?'' he turned to Nico.

''She's still younger than me!'' the son of Hades glared at Thalia's brother and Piper and Thalia stepped in to stop the quarrel.

''Calm down guys.'' Piper instructed them, lacing her voice with just a little charmspeak.

''Well, we have to get a new one, that's for sure. Look in the box, I think there are some there.'' Frank suggested.

''And that is where?'' Hazel asked, shuffling her feat on the floor.

''Ugh, I swear to gods it was here three seconds ago!'' Frank whined.

''Frank Zang, did you lost the box?'' Hazel asked, her voice rising dangerously.

''No, I'm sure it's here…somewhere.'' He said uncertainly.

''I got it from Nico's stuff and if we don't return it, he will kill me!'' the daughter of Pluto exclaimed and all eyes turned to Nico who blushed.

''Guess your little sis' is not so little anymore huh smarty pants.'' Leo commented snickering.

Nico was opening and closing his mouth without a sound getting out; his face was red as a fire truck. The others started laughing silently. All, except Reyna.

''What's wrong Warrior princess?'' Leo asked her once he was able to talk again.

She was quiet for a couple of seconds staring daggers at the wall in front of her.

''Frank and Hazel were the last ones I thought will do this…gods, what have this Greek camp done to all of you?!" she exclaimed.

''Oh, look who's talking? Let me remind you who was found in the Roman head quarters with a _Greek_.'' Jason mocked her while her cheeks turned bright red.

''Ugh, yeah, I think I'm reaching it!'' Hazel moaned then and Frank only grunted in response.

''Guess they found the box then.'' Thalia concluded making Jason, Piper and Leo laugh again.

''Yeah, just right there! Push it baby!'' Frank exclaimed.

''Did you really called me like that?'' Hazel asked clearly smug.

''Well…yeah?'' he more-like questioned.

''Okay.'' She said simply and then moaned. ''Gods, you have to do this Frank, I don't think I can take it much longer.''

''Just a little more. I feel it Haze, we're so close!'' he urged her and then grunted.

''Yes!'' they both exclaimed and chuckled tiredly.

''Quickly, hide it before Nico comes.'' Hazel said quickly and they start shuffling.

''Not so fast!'' Nico shouted and with one swift movement jumped in through the open window. The rest stood up to look through it.

Frank and Hazel were and amusing sight to see. Hazel's hair was wild; she was a little sweaty and her face was deeply red. Her golden eyes were blown wide from shock as she stared at her brother with open mouth. Frank was blushing too, his clothes wrinkled and his hands behind his back. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

''I can't believe you two! And here I am thinking that you're innocent! And how did you found out where I hide the box?'' Nico demanded almost shouting.

''Wait, what? What are you talking about?'' Frank looked at him with confused expression. His blush had almost disappeared.

''What am I…what am I talking about?'' Nico asked, his face visibly darkening. ''I'm talking about my sister's damn virginity!'' he shouted so loud that some campers passing by turned to eye carefully the cabin and then quickly went away.

''What?'' Hazel stuttered completely dumbfounded. She watched her brother for a while, her eyes trailing to Reyna's disappointed look and Leo smiling and winking at her. It took her just a few seconds to understand and she stepped backwards, her whole body heating. ''Y-you think t-that we…m-me and F-Frank were…YOU PERVERTED LITTLE...''

All of them looked at her amazed as she cursed her brother.

''Nice.'' Leo commented finally, smirking from ear to ear.

''That horse of yours is a bad influence.'' Frank concluded while blushing too. "But seriously, you thought that we…gods, NO!''

''And what exactly were you doing then?'' Reyna crossed her arms in front of her.

Frank sighed and showed up his hands from behind him. It was a box from a video game.

''Frank was teaching me to play. I was tired of kids mocking me about…things and asked him to show me the basics of this century.'' Hazel huffed and turned to her brother.

''Yeah right, you moan and groan when you play games. Sure, I believe ya!'' Thalia said sarcastically grinning at the couple.

''We must have kicked the box under the bed and we tried to get it out but the space was mall and it was hard.'' Frank reasoned carefully.

''That's it? But I could swear you two were doing it!'' Leo whined making Piper and Jason chuckle. The two had decided to stay quiet since they weren't one to talk in this matter.

''Oh great. Another one with the head in the gutter.'' Hazel threw her hands in the air and this time every single one laughed except Leo who surprised everyone by blushing. Frank was the loudest.

''Okay, everyone, back to your own business.'' Reyna demanded and waited until all of them separated ways. When she was left alone she sighed and shook her head.

''At least someone still holds it in his pants around here.''

**A\N: Not as good as I wanted it to be but you have to admit it: Frazel is a tough couple. How am I supposed to keep the in character and make a descent story in the same time? I hope that I didn't disappoint you too much. Review please. And thanks to all my amazing reviewers, favorites and alerters. I love you all guys, you make my day so much brighter! Keep it up! **

**And don't forget to vote!**


End file.
